Lost Hope
by Micky and Spells
Summary: You have known F4 since before they could walk! So what happens when you return from your studies over seas only to find that Joon Pyo has run off to Macau? What if you had to stay with the playboy of F4 Woobin? What could happen when Woobins past comes back for revenge? ReaderxWoobin I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy!
1. Return

**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: Yup I own this and still find the need to write fanfics. In other words NO I do not own Boys Over Flowers (or boys before flowers if you prefer)**

**A/N: Okey dokey this story begins right before and during Macau. I tried following the story line but it deviates a little, so it doesn't follow %100. Also, this is from your perspective and you are the main character (yes some details may differ from your actual self). Please bear with me it is my first multi-chapter Reader based fanfic. I have not watched in a while so some details may be a little off. Please tell me if they are so I can fix them!**

**e/c ****eye colour**

**h/c **** hair colour**

**y/n **** Your name**

**s/c **** skin colour**

* * *

"I hate big schools."

I muttered to myself staring blankly at the map in front of me. Shinhwa school was more like a tiny village than a school with all its halls and departments. I had soon gotten hopelessly lost. Sighing I stared back down at the guide map in the pamphlet.

"'It'll be easy!' Ya right Woobin, baka!"

Sticking my head into one of the halls I looked around. Students bustled by in a hurry for their next lessons. I shifted uncomfortably pulling down my long cream coloured shirt. It was one of my favourite, it fit snugly and had a dog saying 'bonjour' on the front. Plus it was long enough to wear with my three quarter length sleek black leggings. Smiling I walked into a large park in between two departments.

"YO! Look who it is! _Y/n_ you're here!"

Spinning around my _h/c_ locks falling in front of my _e/c_ eyes I faced the voice. Quickly pulling my hair behind my ear I smiled as three attractive men came towards me. Abandoning all care in the world I ran up and flew into Woobin's arms. I gave him a tight hug then sprinted to Jihoo and Yi Jeong to give them the same crushing hug. They all gave me dazzling smiles. _Man I missed these guys._

"Damn, now you're all taller than me! What happened to my short adorable friends?"

"We've turned into men!"

Woobin struck a pose and raised an eyebrow cheekily. I rolled my eyes as they others chuckled. _We'll he hasn't changed too much at least._ Turning to Jihoo, I hadn't noticed he had spoken.

"Sorry?"

"Why did you come back a year early?"

"Oh! I hear Mr. Shinhwa was ill so I came back to support my friends. Speaking of which, where is Joon Pyo"

"He's probably with Jan Di."

"Then let's find her."

* * *

"This place is so cute!"

I stared wondrously at the small porridge shop. Red decorations hung on the walls and the open kitchen. It was cozy like the restaurants my parents would take me with Woobin's family. Turning to him I smiled and he nodded, dark eyes twinkling with the memory.

"Jihoo! What are you doing here?"

Just then a small girl with pale skin, cute short black hair and a charming smile appeared from behind the counter. Her eyes fell on me and looked puzzled. Smiling I bowed slightly to her.

"Hello, I'm _y/n_. It's nice to meet you. Oh and before you ask I've known these guys since they couldn't walk. I'm surprised someone besides me could handle them."

She laughed with me as Yi Jeong shoved my shoulder while Jihoo just rolled his eyes and smiled. Woobin just gave a _'coming from you' _look, then turned his attention to Jan Di.

"So Jan Di where's Joon Pyo?"

"I don't know."

We all looked at each other puzzled. _Where is he?_ The others pulled out their phones and began dialing while I nervously pulled at the hem of my shirt. _*Ping* _we all stared at Jan Di as she read her message. Her jaw fell open and she stared panicked at Jihoo.

"He's…going to Macau! His planes leaving soon! Do you have your motorcycle!?"

Jihoo nodded and the two rushed out of the shop. Yi Jeong, Woobin and I shared shocked looks before sprinting to the cars.

* * *

The plane soared high above us carrying Joon Pyo. Jan Di's sobs were the only thing heard over the car engines. _No one got to say goodbye…Joon Pyo we all love you…why? _I quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen down my cheek. Feeling a tug on my arm I turned up to Woobin's concerned eyes.

"Let's go I'll take you to your hotel."

Nodding I got into his car. We didn't put the radio on, just sat in silence. I stared out the window at the rapidly moving scenery.

"You know its okay to cry."

I turned to him. He was staring out at the road ahead yet his hands gripped the steering wheel hard. I looked down to my hands folded in my lap then sighed.

"Your one to talk."

"Hmh."

"Besides there's no use crying, it doesn't change anything."

"Yeah but…okay."

He pulled over and I got my pack out the back of his car. Woobin got out of his car and walked me to the door where we were greeted by a very dishevelled manager. He sighed when he saw me approach.

"Sorry there has been a major problem. We have already refunded your money, so please find somewhere else to stay."

With that he promptly showed us out. I stood dazed and confused staring at Woobin's car. _Where am I going to go? This day sucks! _I felt tears building up behind my eyes then I was pressed to Woobin's chest. I returned his hug, smiling at the familiar sent of cologne he must have been wearing for years. I had picked it out for him one day while we were shopping.

"Come stay at my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah man."

"Thanks."

He gave me a goofy grin and we took off again.

* * *

With a sigh I flopped onto the large bed. Woobin laughed as I rolled over in the soft sheets. I was staying in Woobin's spare bedroom in his apartment, which was more like a deluxe mansion with a pool and all the luxuries!

"Hey _y/n_…it's nice to have you back again."

"Yeah, it's good to be home."

"I hope you don't snore anymore."

"I NEVER snored! That was Yi Jeong."

"Haha right. Goodnight _y/n_."

"Night Woobin."

With that he walked over to his bedroom as I turned over in the large bed. Curling up under the covers I soon fell asleep. _It had been a long day._

* * *

**Ahh! SO yeah the characters might be a little OOC and the timeline was totally screwed over but ya. I know I haven't posted anything in a while so sorrry I have a lot of plans and new stories so yay! Plz tell me what you think! Flames are welcome! R&R!**


	2. Prince Song

**A/N: Okay so I know it's taken me forever to update but I had to like re-watch the show and I had no inspiration but Yes I got my inspiration back and I really hope you like this next chapter even though it's a bit of a filler I'm sorry!**

* * *

Groaning I turned to the side slamming my hand down on the alarm clock. The smell of bacon wafted into my room making my stomach growl. Still, I was stubborn and rolled over pulling the covers over my eyes. It had been six months. Six months since I had returned to Korea only to find out that one of my best friends had run off to Macau leaving behind his friends and a girl that truly loved him. It had been six months that I've been living with Woobin continuing my work while he went to his classes. Six months full of helping Jan Di in the shop and with odd jobs she had to do.

"_y/n _you need to wake up! Today is the big day."

A pillow thumped against the back of my head as I buried my face further into my pillow. Clutching the blanket closer I could feel it getting tugged from the bottom of the bed. With a sharp pull the blankets were wrenched off me leaving the cold air to assault my body. Curling up into a ball I whined in protest.

"Woobin! Don't mess with me I was up late writing my report for back home."

I heard him sigh and move to the side of the bed. Before I could protest his fingers deftly moved along my side, tickling me. Rolling over I kicked and hit out trying to fight off his attack while laughing hysterically. Once he stopped I sat up giving a futile attempt to tame my bed hair. Glancing up I quickly looked down again trying to hide my blush as I realized Woobin was only wearing a black undershoot with navy blue boxers. Looking down I realised I was only in an over sized sweat shirt and shorts. With a shriek I pushed him out of the room. Turning around I tried to stop the rapid beating of my heart. Shaking my head I moved to find some clothes. Pulling on some black skinny jeans and long yellow sweater with bunny ears on the hood I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"It smells delicious in here."

"Here take a seat."

I nodded, grabbing my fork and happily digging in to the bacon and eggs. The food here was always so good! Soon all the food had disappeared off my plate and I stood, grabbing Woobin's on the way to go clean it. The chair scraped on the floor as he stood.

"You're going to meet us at Jan Di's later right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss this."

* * *

_Why is it so darn cold! _Pulling the hood of my sweater further down over my ears and breathing on my hands I made my way through the crowded streets towards the restaurant. Wrapping my thick black coat closer to my body nearly got tackled as three screaming girls ran past me. Brushing myself off I hesitantly followed the crowd of excited girls. When I finally reached my destination my jaw dropped. In front of the shop was a huge crowd of girls swarming around a table. Behind the table were Ga Eul, Jan Di, Woobin, Yi Jeong and Jihoo. Shoving my way through the crowd I was suddenly yanked behind counter and looked up to meet Woobin's smirking face. Rolling my eyes I turned to Jan Di. She quickly explained to me that she was trying to raise enough money for a plane ticket to Macau. Obviously F4 had come to help out with the mass of fan girls. With a bright smile I took a pamphlet from Ga Eul and started calling out to the customers.

* * *

The splash from the water was the only sound echoing in the pool area. I was standing back with the rest of my friends as Jan Di swam. We all knew this would be the last time for her to do the thing she loved most. Ever since she had been hit with the chair while protecting Joon Pyo, it had never been the same. _Joon Pyo, why would you leave her? _A soft sob came from beside me and I turned just in time to see Yi Jeong hand Ga Eul one of his handkerchiefs. I could feel my own eyes watering but I kept a smile on my face as Jan Di made her final turn.

When she reached the end Jihoo held his hand out to help her out of the water. Handing her a towel I moved to stand beside her and Ga Eul moved to her other side. I couldn't help but chuckle as Jihoo stumbled over his words as he tried to present their award for her. Finally with the help of Woobin and Yi Jeong they were able to read out her certificate and present it to her with honours.

After the ceremony I pulled my hood up allowing the bunny ears to flop on the sides of my head as I jogged to catch up with Woobin. He had decided to park the furthest away from the building as possible, for reasons I could not think of in the freezing weather. Finally I could see his car at the end of the road and breathed a sigh of relief, a puff of white mist leaving my mouth.

"You know, it was really nice of you to do that for Jan Di."

"It was the least we could do."

"Oh no it was because you care."

"We'll yeah…"

"Awww is the renowned prince Song turning soft?"

"_y/n_…"

He glared at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. I chuckled as he rolled his eyes. I smiled not noticing that he had moved closer. I gasped as I looked up to see his face only centimetres from mine. He grabbed the sides of my jacket pulling it closed and buttoning it up. My breath caught as he placed one of the strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe I am going soft…"

"Woobin…?"

"You look really cute in this."

He pinched my cheek and flipped one of the ears of my hood before he turned back to his car. Staring at his back as he walked to his side of the car I only moved again when a cold gust of wind made me shiver. Shaking my head I ran to catch up to him.

* * *

"Ah this is amazing!"

I threw my hands up embracing the fact that I was able to wear shorts with tights and a thin sweater compared to the heavy coat and mittens I had to back in Korea. Grabbing Yi Jeong's hand I ran down the cobble stone streets of Macau enjoying the warm breeze through my hair. Jihoo and Woobin jogged to catch up to us. Woobin came between us causing my hand to come away from Yi Jeong and I looked up to him confused. He just had his usual smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around both of our shoulders. I looked over to Yi Jeong and he just smiled as if nothing had happened. We'll let's just say since the night back in Korea before I noticed little differences in the way Woobin acted. Not that it was really a bad change, in fact he seemed happier, it was just different. Glancing up to him I noticed he was smiling looking ahead of him. _What are you thinking?_

"SOMEONE HELP! HELP JOONPYO!"

We all jumped as we heard the voice shriek from down the road. It was Jan Di's voice. I sprinted forward only to be held back by Woobin. He motioned for me to stay back while he ran off with the others. _Since when have I been known to sit back in situations like this!? _With a grunt I shot forward, in the back of my mind I praised myself for wearing my high tops instead of my flats. When I caught up with the others I barely had time to duck and slam my knee up into the man's stomach as he lunged for me. He fell to the floor and I slammed my foot in the side of his head before I looked up, spotting Jan Di huddled against a brick wall. I ran to her wrapping my arms protectively around her as Yi Jeong did a high kick, the force knocking the man to the ground. Woobin continuously punched one of them as Jihoo held his own against two others.

Within a few minutes the group of men were all writhing on the floor. Woobin stood above them saying something I couldn't understand. The men looked absolutely terrified. A young boy came out from behind a doorway carrying Jan Di's pink suitcase. He said something in another language and bowed quickly turning and running down the street. Jumping to my feet I went over to Woobin taking his face in my palms checking if he had been hurt. Looking back the way the men were running, one of them caught my gaze and smirked. I shivered as he sent me a wink and ran off with the others.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry for all the breaks in the chapters but I'm trying to keep this relatively short! I know the end is rushed up but yeah… anyway so thank-you! Please R&R flames are welcome!**


	3. Capture

**A/N: *puts target on back* okay you can shoot me now for being a slow updater…So some action and angsty-ish-kinda-a-lil-bit…Im not good at angst or anything sad to please tell me how to fix this!**

* * *

"Ready, set…GO!"

I ran up and over the bridge. My runners thumped against the cobble stones with each step. When I reached the top I scanned the courtyard. Yi Jeong was running in the opposite direction while Jihoo was dragging Jan Di over somewhere. With one last glance I spotted a dark, half hidden doorway. Picking up my feet I jogged over to it and crouched within the shadows. We had been playing this since we were kids, F4 and I. We would play 'Hide and Go Seek' while wearing old party masks. No idea how it first started we just played it every time one of us felt sad. With a sigh I re-positioned the sparkling red mask over my eyes. _I hope Jan Di is feeling better. _After we had run into Jun Pyo things had gone...we'll to put it lightly, it had gone awful. Plucking at my tights I peered around the corner of the wall spotting a large television screen. Taking a last look around I stood, stepping out so I could see the screen properly. A giant image of Jun Pyo dressed nicely in a suit and tie played as he advertise something I really couldn't have cared less about.

"Babo…"

_Why leave? Why now? Why are you being so cruel!? _With a groan I stepped back to my hiding place only to bump into someone. I moved to turn but strong arms wrapped around my torso. I kicked back while screaming only to have my mask wrenched from my face and a damp, smelly cloth cover my nose and mouth. Quickly my limbs felt heavy and my eyes were fighting to stay open. The arms were squeezing me so tight I couldn't breathe. Soon my eyes fell closed as I toppled into the arms losing consciousness.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy and my head throbbed. I felt pressure on my chin as my head flew up the grip on my jaw tightening. Cautiously I opened my eyes meeting dark piercing ones only centimeters in front of my face. I tried to scream or push back only to find a cloth gag cutting into the corners of my mouth and my hands bound behind me on the chair. My back ached and my wrists stung where the ropes made contact with my skin. The man chuckled, a deep and creeping laugh, revealing crooked teeth. Three more men moved out from behind him. They started talking in hushed voices, which was really not needed considering I couldn't understand which language they were speaking to begin with. A fifth boy walked through the door, this one was younger than the others and he walked with an air of arrogance. He walked until he stood about a foot in front of me then crouched to my eye level, removing the gag and placing it around my neck with a smirk.

"Hello cutie."

"Argh, please don't talk."

"Why? You afraid you'll fall for my charms?"

"No. Your poor English is hurting my head more than your hooligans cackling over there."

He laughed a deep throaty laugh before his face turned serious. He glared then slapped me hard on the cheek. I winced and tried not to show my discomfort. For however skinny his arms were he was strong, my face still stung with the blow. I shot him, what I hoped, was a threatening look. His expression calmed as he ran his fingers over the red mark inspecting my features, turning my face this way then that.

"How he get someone pretty like you?"

"What the fuck are you saying!?"

"You and your boyfriend will find out soon."

"Have you hit your head recently or are you really that stupid!? WHAT BOYFRIEND!? WHY AM I HERE!? LET ME GO!"

He placed the gag back over my mouth as I kept screaming. My throat began to sting and become hoarse yet I continued. The ropes cut my wrists as I pulled against them. I winced as it broke the skin. I stomped my foot on the wooden floor succeeding in ripping my tights. I shot death glares as the men laughed.

"Don't breathe hard. Cloth has alcohol."

I gasped feeling the sting as I inhaled the faint liquid. I stopped screaming already feeling myself become light headed. The man looked down an evil glint flashing in his eye as he ran a finger along one of the rips. Subconsciously I shivered as his hand went higher along my thigh. He chuckled softly and moved his hands to trace my chin.

Barking orders the other four men left. There was a lot of noise and shouts coming from behind the door they had left in. Within minutes the boy that had taken Jan Di's bag ran in carrying a lap top. The older boy smiled appreciatively, ruffling the boy's hair before motioning for him to leave. He set up the lap top typing quickly as the screen came to life. Strolling over to me he roughly grabbed at my sweater pulling out my phone and scrolling through it. My heart stopped. _No, please don't go after my friends! STOP! Put it back, what are you doing!? _He pressed a number and I heard it ringing. My heart broke as I heard the voice on the other end pick up.

"HEY! _y/n _where are you?"

"Hello Prince Song."

"Who is this?"

The conversation went on with raised voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I heard the desperation coming from Woobin as the conversation dragged on. With a smirk the man moved from in front of me over to the computer. A small light flicked on as our image appeared on the screen, within seconds a very frantic looking Woobin appeared on the screen. My emotions were in turbulence. I was happy to see him, even if it was just through a screen and yet I was scared for him to see me like this. My heart ached and I felt sick, biting the gag to keep the tears from spilling over my cheeks.

"_y/n _are you okay!? They didn't hurt you did they? Don't worry I'll find you."

I nodded my head trying to appear calm, which considering the situations was hard. The man chuckled and said some words in a sly tone. Woobin cursed and began screaming frantically through the camera. The man moved behind me staring at the camera the whole time. Trying to turn my head I stopped suddenly when I felt pressure on my thigh. I gasped when his hand began moving up my thigh. Squirming I tried to get away from his touch only to have his other hand caress down my arm. I could feel him, through the rips in my tights and the thin cotton of my sweater. He yanked the gag up forcing my face towards him as he attacked my lips. His teeth hit mine and I winced as he forced his tongue in my mouth. Screaming in protest I tried to move and bit down on his tongue. He shrieked and punched me in the face and twice in the stomach. Wheezing I looked up to the computer screen to see Woobin gripping his tightly and hollering.

"Woobin, don't look."

"_y/n!"_

Groaning I glared at the man yanking my hair. He smirked as I felt blood drip down the side of my mouth from when his teeth cut me. He rested his head beside mine smirking triumphantly as he spoke. Woobin nodded his head a few times cursing out at the man. I jumped in my seat as the other laughed, no cackled from behind me.

"I would not be scary when I have your friend."

"Touch her and I swear I will end you in the slowest and most painful way known to man."

"I don't know, I kind of like my new pet."

"PET! Who the fuck are you to say that about me!?"

He smirked moving so that he faced me. He groped my thighs as he put his face so close our noses were touching. Holding my breath I attempted to be intimidating, which granted that my hands were tied behind a chair had the same effect of a two year old frowning when he didn't get a cookie. He sneered grabbing my face so hard I'm sure it bruised he bit down on my lip. Pulling away he grabbed my sweater and yanked it down ripping it to reveal my white tank top underneath. I yelped tears threatening to fall as he looked over me with a hungry gaze.

"Yes, I think I might have fun with this new pet."

He slammed the computer shut turning its screen black. I stared shocked up at the man as he moved towards me. Sliding one finger across my chin he looked into my eyes. His eyes were cold and wouldn't leave mine. I tried to look away but he held my firmly.

"So, she does know fear. Don't worry; the big show is for tomorrow."

With a high pitched cackled he kicked my chair to the side and I slammed on the floor. I groanedd as the ropes broke my skin with the extra force. His foot slammed into my side with so much power I slid back along the floor. He let out a soft chuckle.

"That was for earlier, bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I hope you guys like it. Please R&R I love ALL comments thanks for the support!**


	4. Hope

**A/N: SO this is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank-you so much for the support!**

* * *

Light seeped through the shudders forcing me to open my eyes. I groaned as I tried to shield my face from the light only to whimper as pain shot through my shoulders. Fully awake now I found my arms tied to the head board of a large king sized bed. My white tank top was stained with blood and my tights were no more than black strings covering my legs. With a groan I looked up and shrieked when the man stared at me from his seat, a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips.

"Oh good you awake."

I groaned laying my head back onto the surprisingly soft pillows. The man pulled out his phone dialing a number before talking. For thirty minutes the only sound came from the conversation over the phone while I pulled on the ropes wincing every time they would cut deeper. Finally he shut the phone off walking across the room to the lap top and switching it on. I gasped as I saw Woobin's figure appear on the screen. He was looking around an abandoned warehouse breathing hard. The man pressed a button speaking into a microphone set up on next to the computer. I heard it echo through the screen and Woobin looked around confused cursing as he looked around. The man pressed a button and on through the screen I saw a picture projected onto one of the walls. It was of me, tied to the bed along with the man dressed only in an undershirt and sweat pants.

"Prince Song. Did you expect me to give up my pet? I said I was going to have fun."

He smirked and I felt the panic rise in me. _Fun? No please NO! Woobin I'm sorry please look away. STOP! _He towered above me staring down at me. My breath hitched as he looked down at me, seeing his lustful gaze. I was frozen as he moved his arms down my sides moving up and down. His touched burned and I felt tears rise in my eyes. He yanked my hair up forcing me to face the camera.

"She cry. Maybe she miss you. Wants you to save her, now she pay for what you done."

I couldn't look; his eyes were full of pain and despair. I looked down praying for it all to end quickly. I gave a mute protest as he forced me down onto the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing a fit torso littered with healed scars. He bent down attacking my lips and forcing his tongue in my mouth. I refrained from biting him again only trying to hide further in the sheets. Crossing my legs I tried to stop him as I felt the tug on my shorts. He growled punching me across the face. I felt blood trickle down from my nose as I kicked out with my legs. He kneed me in the stomach and I coughed as he grabbed my legs, bruising them. Swiftly he ripped the shorts from my body and I whimpered as he grabbed my ankles keeping me from kicking.

"_Y/n _wait! Stay strong, you need to fight. FIGHT HIM _Y/N!"_

With a grunt I pushed up with my knee slamming into his thigh. He hissed reaching beside the bed and grabbing a pocket knife. He pressed it to my cheek just enough to cause I few droplets to fall along its sharpened blade. I froze, eyes shifting from the blade to his piercing glare.

"Try again, I will kill you."

He slid the blade along my cheek down the side of my neck, leaving a light trail of blood before letting it rest at my throat. He chuckled brushing the hair from my eyes before grabbing a fistful and forcing me to look at him. He brought his mouth next to my ear biting it then trailing his tongue along my unwounded cheek. I stayed frozen feeling the cool metal pressing up against my jugular. Suddenly the door slammed open and I was wrenched from my place on the head boards. My legs nearly gave way as I was yanked backwards the knife now cutting into my throat as I was pressed to the man's chest. I stared down three gun barrels as the police stood in the door. They were barking orders and I couldn't understand anything as I was held tighter with each passing second. I had stopped breathing, my heart pounding loudly in my ears when suddenly there was a deafening bang. Pain shot through my arm and I screamed as the young boy stood in the doorway, a gun falling from his hands. More shots were fired and I felt the arms holding my upright dropped. I fell to the floor letting out a pained shriek as the man's dead weight fell on my shot arm. Blood seeped through his clothes mixing with my own as the officers removed his body. They placed me on a stretcher stepping over the boy's lifeless body as we left the house. The paramedics placed a mask over my nose and mouth. I felt someone holding my hand as I fell asleep.

* * *

I shot up, crying out as pain shot through my body. Calm hands pressed me back down into the bed and I looked up into worried hazel eyes. Woobin ran a hand through my hair while he looked at me. I reached out searching over the bed until I found his other hand, entwining our fingers. I recognized the spare bedroom back at Woobin's flat and smiled softly squeezing his hand.

"How did I get here?"

"You were asleep for three days; I brought you back because my doctors here were better."

"The men?"

"Four in jail…two dead."

I nodded wincing as I sat up. He moved to push me down again but I shook my head. Sliding to the side I pat the empty spot next to me. With a sigh he moved slipping under the sheets and lying down. I smiled softly and rested my head on his chest. He traced circles along my back his other hand lying on my hip in a sort of hug as to not disrupt my injured arm. I inhaled his scent snuggling closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's because of me that they went after you."

"No its not. They went after from the fight, so technically its Jun Pyo's fault for being a total idiot and going to Macau."

He chuckled still rubbing my back. I looked up at him and could see him frown. He brought his hand up tracing the cut along my cheek and along my neck. He looked pained and I just wanted to see it go away. All the pain and all that he had seen. I took his hand away from my face and held it in mine.

"Please don't worry, you made it so nothing happened."

"Nothing happen! _Y/n _you were SHOT!"

I shook my head. _Stubborn idiot! _I shifted up placing both my hands on either side of his face. Staring into his eyes I cautiously moved forward pressing my lips to his forehead. I moved back using my thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen. _Woobin you never cry, please don't make me the reason that you do. _He took my hands away placing them on his lap rubbing the top of them. He sat up lightly pressing his lips to mine. He went to move away but I placed my hand on his cheek, tilting my head to the side. My heart was beating fast as I felt his lips move against mine. It seemed to erase the other man from them and all I knew was Woobin. I could feel the love he put into the kiss as he slowly caressed my cheek. He pulled away staring back into my eyes.

"Saranghae."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it's finally finished! I hope you enjoyed and thank-you for all the support and putting up with my late updates! I feel as though it could have been better but whatever! Again thank-you sooo much I love you all! Please R&R!**

**A/N Edit: Okay so thanks sooo much for the support! I got a comment from BunnyHasMustache asking for me to write more. Since the comment didn't come from an account I can't contact you! I was wondering if you might want a sequel? Because this story is done but I could think of a sequel, so if you want one please send me a message. again THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY! 3**


End file.
